Jorge Gutierrez (animator)
| birth_place = Mexico City, Mexico | nationality = Mexican | other_names = | alma_mater = California Institute of the Arts | occupation = Animator, painter, writer, director, voice actor | known_for = El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera The Book of Life | yearsactive = 1998–present | spouse = | website = http://www.super-macho.com/ }} Jorge R. Gutiérrez (born January 1975) is a Mexican animator, painter, writer, voice actor and director who created the multiple Annie Award- and Emmy Award-winning animated television series, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera for Nickelodeon, and directed The Book of Life, which was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film. Biography Born in Mexico City and raised in Tijuana, Gutierrez has completed various films, cartoons, illustrations and paintings exploring his love of Mexican pop and folk culture. Gutierrez attended the California Institute of the Arts (CalArts), where he received his BFA & MFA in Experimental Animation under Jules Engel. There he created the 3D short Carmelo, which won the 2001 Student Emmy Award in animation and was screened at various festivals around the world, including Kodak's Emerging Filmmakers Program at the 2001 Cannes Film Festival. In 2000, Gutierrez worked under animation legend Maurice Noble, for the art direction of Chuck Jones' Timberwolf for Warner Bros. In 2001, he began creating Jorge Gutierrez' El Macho, an animated web series for Sony Pictures. Gutierrez has also done character design on many animated series including Nickelodeon's ChalkZone, as well as WB's ¡Mucha Lucha!, and Disney's The Buzz on Maggie for which he was nominated for a 2006 Annie Award in character design. As a writer, he's worked on Scholastic's Maya & Miguel as well as Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers. Gutierrez won two Annie awards (Best TV Animated show & Best TV Character Design) and one Emmy (Best TV Character Design) working on his passion project for Nickelodeon, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, along with his partner, muse and wife, Sandra Equihua. He was also nominated for three Annie awards (Best Film, Best Director & Best Character Design) for "The Book of Life". He created some of the sketches in Cartoon Network's Mad. In 2012, Gutierrez directed at Reel FX a computer-animated adventure feature film with a Romeo and Juliet style love story set against a Mexican "Day of the Dead" backdrop. The film, with the official title The Book of Life, was co-produced with 20th Century Fox Animation and was released on October 17, 2014. He earned his first Golden Globe Award nomination for Best Animated Feature Film in 2014, only to lose the award to How to Train Your Dragon 2. In February 2015, Reel FX and Gutierrez announced a multi-year, multi-picture deal. In August 2, 2017, it was reported that Gutierrez would write and direct The Billion Brick Race, a spin-off of The Lego Movie, for Warner Animation Group. However, on February 8, 2018, it was reported that Gutierrez had left the project. Filmography Film Television *''ChalkZone'' (2003) *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' (2004) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2005) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' (2006) *''Yin Yang Yo!'' (2006) *''Maya & Miguel'' (2006-2007) *''Class of 3000'' (2007) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2007-2008) *''Carmen Got Expelled'' (2010) *''Mad'' (2010 - 2013) *''3Below: Tales of Arcadia'' (2018) *''Victor and Valentino'' (2019) References External links * * Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Annie Award winners Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni Category:People from Tijuana Category:Artists from Baja California Category:Artists from Mexico City Category:Mexican illustrators Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera